Asuna Foot Tickle Torture
by jessethefootguy22
Summary: A fun story I posted on Deviant Art that I wanted to share here as well. Link can be found below. I hope you all enjoy! /art/Asuna-s-Foot-Tickling-Torture-679010501


Asuna's Foot Tickling Torture

by: Jessethefootguy22

(This is from Asuna's POV Enjoy)

(Also, I'm sorry for constantly calling kirito's sister Leifa, i know that is her gaming name, but I just have the hardest time typing her official character name, my deepest apologies!)

"NOOO AHAHAHAAHAHA STAHAHAHAHP PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

AANNND FREEZE! Yup that's me, being currently tied down and having my feet tickled. You may be wondering how I got into this situation, well first we need to go back a little bit.

It all started one day when I visited a local internet cafe bar to see Kirito and his sister. Even though it has been a few years since the SAO incident, everyday life still seems... odd. If you weren't part of the incident well... good for you... ANYWAYS, back to the story.

So me, Kirito, and Leifa were having our warm beverage having a good time. All of a sudden, something brushed up against the sole of my foot, making me jump and squeal. They looked at me and I blushed immediately. "What's wrong?" Kirito asked. "N..Nothing, something just touched my foot was all." I tried to play off like I was scared. "Oh." he replied, going back to his coffee.

"Phew." I said to myself. "I almost slipped"

Now most people don't know this, but I have extremely ticklish feet, even a slight brush of something makes me squeal and laugh. I've always hated it. Anyways...

"Oh my gosh Asuna we need to get our nails done sometime, it's almost summer!" Leifa said showing me her hands with chipped finger nail polish on them. "We can even get our toes done too! I know a great place that offers a great mani pedi deal! And the ladies there, give a great massage!" Leifa explained. I blushed immediately. "O..Oh when were you thinking of going?" I asked, not wanting to be rude. "I was thinking some time next week when I get a couple days off." She replied. "Oh um.. ya I'll need to make sure I'm free. Anyways um I have to uh go be someplace. I'll see you guys later. Love you Kirito." And with that I was out of there.

\- Back at the cafe -

"What was that all about Kirito? Did you notice how red her face was?" Leifa asked. Kirito shrugged. "I don't know, she's weird sometimes." Kirito replied finishing his drink. "Well go find out for me pleeeasseee." Leifa asked. "Sure. I'll let you know later."

\- Later that day -

I rushed home quickly and went to my room and laid on my bed.

I stared at the ceiling cursing myself..well.. my feet at least. "Damnit! Why do I have to be so fucking ticklish?!" *Sigh*

I looked down at my small size 7 feet and imagined them having a cute pink on them, or maybe a seductive red, or even a bad girl black. I could only imagine though, maybe one day.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I got off the bed and opened the front door to see Kirito. "Hey Kirito uhh what's up?" I asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh nothing much, just wanted to step by and see what you were up to." He replied as he took a seat on the couch. "Oh. I'm not really up to anything." "Sounds fun, anyways what was up at the cafe earlier?" Kirito asked. "Fuck!" I said to myself.

"Well it's...it's just that.." I could feel my face getting red already. "Just what?" Kirito asked.

*Sigh* "Time to get it out." I said taking a deep breath. "Ok the truth is I can't go to nail salons and stuff because my feet are extremely ticklish. Even the slightest touch or brush makes me laugh. Sometimes putting my socks on are an issue. It's really embarrassing Kirito." I explained to him. "I would love to be able to do stuff like that, but I don't want to look like a fool in public." I said to him, looking at the floor.

"Oh. Well that's not something to be embarrassed about. That's just you. Besides.. it's kinda cute." Kirito said. I could have sworn I saw a smirk go across his face, as if he was planning something. "Really?" I asked. "Yes really, in fact if you really want your nails done, come by tonight, Leifa will do them for you. I bet if you explained to her, she would understand." Kirito told me.

Although I was a little embarrassed, I accepted his offer and told him I would come by later tonight. I gave him a quick kiss as he left. I couldn't believe what just happened to be honest. Then a extremely girly moment hit me. "Fuck me! I should have asked him what color he would have though would be cute. Oh well, Leifa will tell me." I said.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on slowly until it came time for me to go to Kirito's. I picked out a black top and jeans, my hair was in a ponytail, wearing my white flip flops.

Every step to Kirito's house made me more and more excited. I felt like a little girl again. It was nice, I usually never got these moments of feeling human again after the SAO incident. Several minutes later, I knocked on Kirito's door, and was greeted by Leifa. We exchanged a hug as she led me into the kitchen, offering me a drink.

We talked for a few minutes as she made us a cup of coffee. We talked for a while, enjoying the hot beverage , until a few minutes later however, I suddenly felt drowsy. "Maybe I'm more exhausted then I thought." I said to myself, finishing the drink quickly.

Leifa and I continued out conversation until suddenly, all I remember was closing my eyes and hearing a *thud*

\- Meanwhile -

"Kiritoooo." Leifa called out, only to be stepping into the kitchen as she called out. "Good job." Kirito said as they high fived. Kirito picked up Asuna's body and carried her to his room, Leifa following behind. Once they reached Kirito's room, he laid her down on the bed and took her flip flops off. Leifa added tied Asuna's hands to the bed posts, same with her ankles.

Once they finished they stood for back for a moment. "She is gonna hate us. Haha." Leifa said. "Ya, but she will be thankful later on." Kirito chuckled. "Let's go get the rest of the stuff." Leifa said as the two left for a moment.

\- Later that evening -

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to remember what happened. I realized that I was in Kirito's room, but where was he I wondered. I tired to get up but realized I couldn't. Confused, I turned to see my arms were tied to his bed.

"KIRITO!" I screamed. Nothing... "LEIFA! KIRITO! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! LET ME GO NOW!" I yelled, thinking this was just some sort of prank. Again I heard nothing. It was at this point that I began to struggle and panic. Where was Kirito, where was Leifa? Were they ok? I struggled for a while realizing soon the bonds weren't going to break easily.

A couple of minutes later, I heard the door open and Kirito and Leifa walked into the room, standing at the foot of his bed, both of them with an unusual smile on their faces.

"Kirito, Leifa, what's going on? Why am I tied up?" I asked, demanding an answer. "We tied you up silly." Leifa explained. "Why? Let me go now!" I demanded. This wasn't funny anymore. "I'm afraid we can't do that just yet." Kirito said as the two of them started to get on their knees, close to my feet. Too close. I was getting a little nervous now. "W..Why!" I demanded. "Because we are here to help." Leifa replied, brushing her fingers across the sole of my foot, causing me to shriek. "EEEEK! L..Leifa p..please d..don't do this! Please..I.. b. you! ! Please, I'll do. !" I begged, my face flooded with embarrassment and anxiety of what is yet to come.

"But Asuna, there is no fun in that. We are to help you with your ticklish feet." Kirito said as he brushed one finger across my other foot, making me shriek again and jerk my body, trying to escape.

"No please! Please! You don't understand! I'm extremely ticklish! Please! NOOOAHAHAHAHA" I tried to plead, but was ignored by Leifa's fingers tickling my foot.

The feeling was unbearable. I gritted my teeth and jerked hard, hoping to break free.

"PLEEASSSEE STAAHAHAP PLLLEEEASSSEEEHEHEHE! NO! AHAHAHAHAHA!" I screamed as Kirito started tickling my other foot.

I struggled and laugh, and soon tears were coming out of my eyes. I begged and pleaded, hoping there was something I could do to get them to stop. After a while I was laughing so hard, it was starting to hurt. I begged them to stop because of the pain.

"Should we giver her some mercy Kirito?" Leifa asked. "Ya let's giver her a small one." Kirito replied.

The two of them finally stopped their assault on my feet. I laid there, tears slowly coming to an end, taking slow deep breaths, feeling their fingers on my feet, even though they weren't. I looked at the two of them, pleading for them with all my heart to be set free. "Oh no not yet, we are no where near done." Leifa said. Dread flooded me. I wasn't sure how much of this I could take.

Suddenly, I felt Leifa grab my foot and began attempting to gently massage it. I bit my lip and tried to let her, hoping this would make them stop tickling me. She massaged a few spots, and it did feel good. It still really tickled though and it was hard to not laugh.

"Well, she has made some progress, but we still have some work to do. Time to step it up." Leifa smirked. "Good idea sis." Kirito smirked back.

I tried to jerk my body and break the bonds. "Please! No more! Please! I don't think I can take it! Please Kirito, Leifa! Have some mercy on me." I begged.

Leifa walked over beside the bed. "Mercy you say? We just gave you some. You have to earn some more." She said as she climbed on the bed and began to tickle under my arms. "NOOOOOOOOO! EEEEEEEIIIIIIIIKKKKKK AHAAHAHAHAHAAHA PPLLLLEEEASSSEEEE NOOOOOOO!" I thrashed around as hard as I could, trying to desperately throw Leifa off me.

Eventually, she got off and I noticed Kirito reaching down for something. I couldn't see what he was trying to get, but Leifa went over to join him at my feet again. I looked at Kirito and begged. "Please Kirito. No more, pleaseee." He only smirked.

Leifa walked over to me and placed a blindfold over my eyes. I couldn't see anything but pitch black. I could only imagine what was going to happen to me next.

At first, I couldn't hear anything, just dead silence. I heard a small buzzing sound come from where Kirito was. Once I heard the noise and figured it out, my heart dropped!

Kirito had a small electric tooth brush and the second I felt the small, fast - moving bristles touch my feet, there was no hope for me, Leifa held my foot down while Kirito ran it all over my foot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! AHAHAHAHAHHAHA EEEEEEEEEEEIIKKKKKKKK! OHHHH MYYY GOOOODDD ITTT TICCCKLLLLESSS SOOOO MUCCCHAAHAHAAHAHAHA AHAHAAHAHAAHAHA PLLLEEEEEAAASSSESEHEHE!" I cried and laughed even harder than before. It tickled so much. I've never experienced this much pleasure and pain at the same time before. I swore every second it began to tickle more and more.

They tickled my other foot with the tooth brush as well, and then all of a sudden stopped. Were they done? I thought.

Taking deep breaths, trying to maintain myself, still blindfolded, I laid there, sweat dripping off my body, still at their disposal.

As I laid there exhausted, I wondered just how much more of this I could take. Most of my energy has been drained now. I could only hear the two of them whispering. They were planning something. I could gear the sound of something, although I wasn't sure what it was. But one thing I knew, it was going to involve me most likely.

I felt Kirito and Leifa place something on both of my feet, then felt something placed beside the item. It was sticky. Then it finally clicked in my head, and when it did, it was already too late to beg.

Kirito and Leifa turned on the toothbrush's that were taped to my feet, with one tooth brush focused right under my toes, and the other focused on my sole.

"EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK! NOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA OOOHHH MYYY GAGAGAHAHAHAHAAHAHAD THHHIIIIIISSSSS TOOOOHOHOHOHOHHO MUUUUCCCCHHAAAAHAAHAHAAH! PPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEEEEE!

"What a great idea you had there Leifa." I heard Kirito say. "Thank you brother, let's go get a drink real quick!" Leifa suggested.

"NOOOOHOHOHHOHOH PPPLEEEASSEEEE DDOHOHOHOHOHNN'TTT LLEEEAAHEHEEHEHAVVVEEE! III CAAANNNNTTT TTAAAKKKEEE TTTHIIIISSS ANNYMMOOROROHOHOHOHOREE."

I felt Kirito kiss my forehead and stroke my hair. "This is all for your own good, trust us." Kirito said. I heard the door shut and was all alone to myself to be tickled without a clue as to who will save me and when.

"SSSOOOOMMEEEBOOODDDYYYEHEHEEHEHEEHEHE! PPPLLEEEEEASSSEEEEEEE HELP MEEEHEHEHEHE AANNNYYYONNEEEHAHAHAHAHA"

It wouldn't stop. The tingling shot throughout my body, sending wave and wave of pleasure and wave of wave of being tickled. It kept getting stonger and stronger, my energy was fading by the second.

The toothbrush's continued their assault on my feet for a couple more minutes, along with my laughing and begging, when finally, my body gave out, and I passed out.

-Meanwhile -

Kirito and Leifa were downstairs drinking a bottle of soda while they were letting Asuna get tickled.

"How do you think she is?" Kirito asked. Leifa looked at her watch. "She should have given out by now. I'd be shocked if she wasn't." She explained. "Do you think it worked?" Kirito asked. " No doubt about it. Asuna's feet were the ticklish I have ever seen. After all that the poor girl has gone through, she won't be ticklish again, and she can fulfill her girly fantasies." Leifa said confidently. Kirito smiled. "All right, again thanks for this sis." Kirito said giving her a hug. "No problem big brother! Let's go check on her!

Kirito and Leifa entered his room to a passed out Asuna.

For a slight minute, he did feel bad for Asuna, but he had to admit, she did look really sexy being tied up.

The two of them knelt by the end of Kirito's bed, where Asuna's poor feet laid, the toothbrush';s still going. They took them off and finally gave Asuna's feet some relief.

Asuna's feet were well shaped, size 7, smooth looking, and had nice soles and well proportioned toes. Each of them took one foot and began sucking on Asuna's big toes.

\- Back to Asuna POV -

I slowly began to wake up by the feeling of something on my toes. It wasn't bad, but rather warm and relaxing. I didn't realize at first what it was, I just knew it felt good. I opened my eyes and realized I was still blindfolded, and still tied up. I couldn't see, but I was at least getting some sort of relaxing toe treatment.

Whatever it was, it felt nice. It was warm and gently as the mysterious feeling went to each of my toes on each foot, with also something sliding between them. I gasped and let out small moans of pleasure. "Fuck this feels good." I thought to myself. It never really clicked that my feet were being touched and I wasn't laughing.

A couple minutes later, the blindfold was remove and I was shocked by what I was looking at.

At the foot of the bed, was Kirito and Leifa, sucking my toes. I was in disbelief. I couldn't believe this was happening. But... it felt amazing!

The two of them smiled at me and starting licking up and down my soles. Although I really couldn't believe my boyfriend and his sister were licking my feet right now, I still have to admit to this day, It was the best thing I've ever felt in a long time!

I watched as they each attended to the foot they had.

After they finished licking my feet, they both proceeded to give me a foot massage. It was so relaxing, the feeling of my toes being popped, having the tender spots be kneaded away. I was thrashing around in the bed in pleasure, I never knew this could ever be a real thing!

"How does that feel baby?" Kirito asked with a smile. "Mmmm amazing dear, please don't stop." I replied. It never really sunk it that it didn't tickle. All that was going on was the amazing feeling of a good foot massage.

They continued massaging my feet for a while and finally after a good while, untied me and helped me downstairs since I was so stiff from my other muscles laying in the same position for quite some time. Once I was able to stretch and move around easily again, Leifa gave me a hug and headed to bed, while me and Kirito stood outside for a moment.

"So I'm sorry if you are mad about today." Kirito said, hands in his pockets, kicking the ground.

I turned to him. "Thinking about it now Kirito, I enjoyed all of it. Had you and Leifa not done that, I would still be ticklish and would have never been able to experience what I just experienced. So in a way, thank you." I said to him.

"Really?" "Yea. We should definitely do it again sometime. Maybe next time you and me could get your sister?" I winked at him.

He nodded and we gave each other one final kiss. Kirito went inside and I headed back home to get some much needed rest.

\- The End -


End file.
